In the past the nursing of infants in public has provided a sourse of difficulty for modest mothers. It is apparent that natural or breast feed nursing has long been desirable for the proper feeding and care of infants. Such nursing when carried out in the company of other individuals where the nursing mother does not have ready access to privacy has been difficult for the mother as well as for others in the area.
While blouses have been provided for nursing mothers that are provided with breast openings that enable the nursing operation to be carried out there has not been available a quick opening construction with concealment provisions to permit the nursing while covering and concealing the breast. Further, a natural appearing blouse that has no attention drawing features for the nursing has not been provided.